


Don't worry about me

by WinterCap221b



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Death, Feels, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Sorry, Protective Bucky Barnes, you didn't need your heart anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCap221b/pseuds/WinterCap221b
Summary: When Natasha, Bucky and Steve are sent on a dangerous mission, Bucky is worried about Natasha getting hurt. However, he doesn't know that things will even become worse.





	

“Does she really have to come with us?”  
“Buck, if Fury wants the three of us to go on that mission, there’s nothing much we can do. Plus, Nat would kill you if she found out you wanted her to stay here.”  
“Well, I could live with that. What I cannot live with is her getting injured!”  
“Come on, I know you love her but you can’t protect her from everything. She’s an agent, she’ll never be entirely save. And I’m pretty sure that she doesn’t want to be entirely save.”  
Bucky growled and nodded gravely. “That’s the problem. How am I supposed to protect her when she always seems to pick out the most dangerous situations? It’s like she just loves to put her life at stake!”  
Steve laughed and clapped his friend’s shoulder. “Give her some credit, Buck. She’s one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had. She mastered hundreds of missions without you protecting her. Believe me, in the end she’ll be the one who saves our sorry asses.”  
At this very moment, Natasha entered the Quinjet, ready for departure. “Hey, guys. What are you talking about?”  
“The weather.”  
“Football.”  
Natasha smiled and walked over to her boyfriend. “So you were talking about me. Nothing bad, I hope?”  
“Of course not,” Bucky said, putting an arm around her shoulder and planting a little kiss on her forehead. “How could anyone say anything bad about you?”  
“No, you’re right. I’m too adorable.” She winked at him and then turned to Steve. “So as James doesn’t want to tell me the truth, will you?”  
“What the -?” Bucky gaped at her in surprise and she laughed again.  
“Come on, James, I know you better than anyone else. I can tell when something troubles you and you’ve been acting strangely ever since we got assigned to this mission. You think it’s too danger-ous for me, don’t you?”  
“What? No! No, I don’t – I … yeah okay, I do. But I know it’s stupid because you’re one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had and you’ve mastered hundreds of missions without me protecting you, so I know you’ll be fine.”  
“Yes, I will,” Natasha said kissing him softly not noticing Steve rolling his eyes behind her grinning. “Don’t worry about me.”  
“Great,” Steve said clapping his hands and walking over to the pilot’s seat. “Let’s kick some Hydra ass then.”

 

Ten hours later.   
“Nat, watch out!”   
Natasha whirled around, just in time to avoid a Hydra agent coming at her with a knife. She kicked it from his hand, then knocked him out with a quick karate chop and chained him to a pipe.  
It hadn't been difficult to enter the secret Hydra facility, once they had found the hidden entrance the Hydra agent S.H.I.E.L.D. had captured a week ago had told them about. But they didn’t know how many agents there were, so they were constantly on the alert expecting an attack behind eve-ry corner.  
“I had everything under control,” Natasha said slightly out of breath while Steve eliminated another agent with his shield. “But thanks.”  
“No problem,” he said. “I think we got all of them. I’ll check the cellar and then we’ll meet back at the jet. Go and get Bucky. He should be at the command centre getting the data we need.”  
“Okay, take care.”  
They split up and half an hour later, Bucky and Nat were back at the jet waiting for Steve.  
“Where is he?” Bucky asked anxiously. “He should have been – oh there he is. Thank god.”  
At this moment Steve left the facility and jogged towards them but he hadn't even crossed half of the distance, when suddenly a shadow emerged from a rock behind him and a shot was heard.  
Like in slow motion Natasha and Bucky saw Steve stumble, drop his shield and fall to the ground.  
“Steve!” Without thinking Bucky ran back across the plain, firing at the enemy agent who went down like a stone. “Steve.” He dropped to his knees, staring in disbelief at the pool of blood gush-ing out of a deep wound in Steve’s chest. “Don’t … don’t worry, pal, we got that. It’s just a little flesh wound. It’s nothing, really.” His heart was beating so loudly that he could hardly hear his own thoughts.  
Pressing his jacket down on the wound, he tried to stop the bleeding but it was in vain. Steve’s gaze became bleary, his breathing more and more heavy. Rallying his last remaining strength he managed to get out a few words. “It’s okay, Buck.” His voice was rough and hardly audible. When he coughed, a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. “I … I had a long life … I’m glad I had you back at my side … Don’t worry … about me …” With that his breathing stopped and his eyes rolled back into his head.  
“No. Steve! STEVE!” Desperately Bucky started resuscitation, pushing down on his chest, breathing into his mouth, pushing again. “Don’t do that to me, man. Don’t do that! Open your eyes! Do you hear me?! Wake up! You bastard, you can’t just – I died for you! You won’t let me here alone! Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?!”  
“James,” Natasha pleaded, tears running down her face. “You have to stop. There’s nothing we can do. He’s dead.”  
“Shut up!” Bucky yelled continuing to press down on Steve’s chest. “He’ll be fine! He’s Captain America. He’s Steve. He’s little Steve. We’ve always been together. Ever since we were kids. He’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. He’ll be fine.” Night fell and the moon soon shone down on Bucky kneeling next to the body of his best friend, his words fading into dry sobs. “He’ll be fine.”


End file.
